Just Another Day In Paradise
by Winged Trowa
Summary: ][Lots of people wanted to know what happened to Relena and Trowa after that night of passion. Well, here ya go!][


][Lots of people seemed to want to know what happened with Trowa and Relena after that night of passion. Well guess what? They got married!! Enjoy!][  
  
She yawned lightly and opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to focus. She was on her side, so the first image she could make out was Trowa laying beside her, smiling with that irresistible smile of his as he watched her. She would return that smile, and lean in to give him a soft kiss. ""Mmmm...morning hun..."  
She felt him return the kiss before he replied. "Morning....ya know, yer the cutest thing when yer waking up. Almost as cute as me". A sly smirk accompanied his teasing remark.  
"Please.....you think I actually enjoy waking up to your ugly mug every day?". She giggled at her comment. Thus starts another day with the man she loves.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Rel! Where's my coat? I'm late!" Relena quickly grabbed Trowa's trench coat from the back of his chair and took it to him, helping him slip it on.  
"You know, you could always call in sick to the college, and spend the day with me". She wrapped her arms around his middle from behind, lifting up on her tip toes so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. Trowa only grinned.  
"As good as that sounds, I'll have to decline...no telling what would go on in that hangar if I wasn't there". He turned around to face her and gave her a kiss, her hand brushing his hair away from his face, only to have it fall back in place when he pulled back. "I'll see you tonight...I love ya, and Happy Anniversary!" And with that, Trowa was out the door. Relena watched as he hopped onto his ninja, pulled on his helmet, and rode off.  
  
Relena shook her head as she watched him go before turning back to the task at hand. She had dinner to make! Smoothing her sky blue nightgown as bare feet carried her across the living room, she thought idly about what they should have. There was always that roast in the freezer, but she'd have to wait for it to thaw. "Works out perfect...gives me time to take a shower". She put a towel down on the counter and set the roast out to thaw, then made her way back to the bedroom.   
  
Rummaging through her dresser until she found the sundress she wanted (and undergarments, of course), she went into the bathroom and turned the water on. A quick look in the mirror to check for any blemishes (like there could be any on that perfect face, right?), and she was ready. Clothing was stripped and water temperature was checked before she stepped in, wondering what Trowa would be up to today.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Trowa pulled into the parking lot of MSMA (Mobile Suit Military Academy) and looked around. Only five minutes late! He praised himself as he ran towards the hangar. Upon stepping in, he was greeted with a surprising site....a quiet classroom.  
"Hhmm.....ok, whats up? You guys are too quiet...". A few of the female students giggled to themselves as each student looked to each other, small nods given, like some sort of signal. The whole class then stood, smiles on their faces. "Happy Anniversary Mr. Barton!"  
Trowa turned bright red, laughing for his own benefit. "Thanks guys....didn't think you'd remember". He kind of wished they hadn't. "Now sit down, we've got work to do....remember, you won't be allowed to go on training exercises until you get a 100% on the control panel test, so start studying". He smiled in satisfaction to the moans and groans as he sat at his desk. They wouldn't be mad at him long. He was the most liked teacher in the school, and he wasn't shy about flaunting his title.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Relena stepped out of the shower and dried off. The towel was then wrapped around her lithe form and she began to brush her hair out. She had about five hours to get everything perfect for Trowa, and she wasn't going to screw it up. Panties and dress were pulled on, putting her hair up until she had time to dry it. Relena then made her way out to the kitchen. Things were doe here and there while she waited for the roast to thaw. Gravy was started, potatoes were mashed, and other little side dishes were prepared.  
  
Finally, the roast was thawed and the oven was pre-heated. Relena slid it in and closed the oven door. She went out and sat on the couch, curling her legs up under herself, already planning the rest of her day. She would make sure the roast was doing fine, then go get ready. Trowa was going to be in heaven....  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
On his way home, Trowa stopped by the jewelry store. He had ordered earrings for Relena, and they were supposed to be in this afternoon. Luckily, they were. Quickly making his way home from the jewelry store, he stepped inside to find one of the most pleasurable sights he'd ever seen. The lights were dimmed and he could smell something good coming from the kitchen. Relena always made good meals. He looked around curiously as he made his way to the kitchen, seeing Relena in a ruby red evening gown that she made look beautiful, putting the finishing touches on a candlelight dinner.  
Relena looked up and smiled brightly, going over to give him a kiss and hug. "Your home! Yay! Do you like it? I worked all day to make it just right...:  
"I couldn't ask for anything more...". Trowa smiled and pulled her chair out for her before taking his own seat. They ate their dinner slowly, Trowa complimenting the way Relena's form filled the dress, which made her blush a few shades of red. After dinner, they sat together on the couch, Relena curled up at Trowa's side. He pulled the small box from his pocket and handed it to her. Relena already had an idea of what it was.  
Her eyes shimmered as she looked into the box, seeing earrings which were obviously gold, and very expensive. Each one held two birthstones....their birthstones. "Oh...Trowa....". She leaned in and kissed him deeply, both of their eyes closing. Relena then teasingly pulled away. "Ready to see your present?"  
Trowa nodded. "Of course". That made Relena grin.  
She ran her fingertips over his cheek before standing, making sure she gave him a good show with her thin form. "Well then, you better follow me.....I've gotta put it on...". She beckoned him to follow as she stepped into the bedroom. Trowa obeyed without hesitation, closing the door behind himself.  
  
They would both be sleeping in the next morning. 


End file.
